


Fangs or Not, You Are Still You.

by Levyscript



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith reassures Shiro, M/M, Non Canonical, Shiro comes to terms with his clone body, Shiro has fangs, Shiro has galra dna, Takes place during Clear Day, clothed orgasm, keith loves shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Shiro wanted to stay in denial. But he's can't anymore as he looks in the mirror. Those are fangs. His fangs. Shiro deals with coming to terms with his new body. Keith has no problem helping him coming to terms
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fangs or Not, You Are Still You.

Shiro just returned to the Atlas after winning the arm wrestling competition. He had to know. He felt them and it wasn’t the first time.

It was something he wanted to keep denying. But he doesn’t know if he can still.

Making it to his room, he went straight to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he opens his mouth. 

Seeing them finally makes it real. The two small canines. Or should he be saying fangs. They were small now and looked normal but during certain times he has felt them grow.

Shiro shouldn’t be surprised. He knew what the witch did to him. And this isn’t his original body. He’s not exactly human anymore.

If anything he was like Keith. Half-human and half-galra. He doesn’t think his eyes turn yellow then again he has never looked in the mirror when his fangs come out.

Speaking of Keith, Shiro hears Keith calling him from the living room. Taking a last look at himself he joins his partner. 

Keith was setting up some food he must have gotten at the fair. “I wish you told me we were allowed to duck out early. I would have joined you.”

“I wasn’t planning to. And if anything you looked like you were having fun.” Wrapping his arms around Keith always made him feel safe.

Keith turned to look at Shiro. “Everything okay? I mean today was okay. The only fun thing was watching this sexy man win the arm-wrestling contest.

“Really! A sexy man won the arm wrestling challenge?” Shiro knew he could talk to Keith. Keith has had his own issues with his Galra DNA. 

“Yea. Some big shot in the universe. Used to be known as the Champion. I definitely cheered him on.”

In the past, Shiro would have flinched at that name but Keith, Sam, Matt, and the others have reassured him that his past does not define him. That if he didn’t survive the arena they wouldn’t be here.

“Yea. I wanted to talk to him after but he was nowhere in sight. Looked for you and someone mentioned they saw you leave. I picked up some food from the vendors and hoped you really did leave.”

“It smells good Baby.” Shiro gave Keith’s waist a squeeze before sitting.

They sat at the counter enjoying the various fried food. Well, they think it's fried food. It was delicious. 

Shiro did notice Keith was watching with worry while they ate. At this point, he knew he couldn’t fool Keith. Never has and never will.

“Shiro are you sure you are okay.” Keith waited until they finished eating the food he brought. 

Shiro sighed. “I’m just admitting to myself something I have been in denial with.”

“That you are still the Golden Boy of the Garrison.” Keith laughed at his own joke.

Shiro chuckled. “Not that. And I’m not. The golden boy as you think.”

Keith went to Shiro. Grabbing Shiro’s face with his hands, he leans up to kiss him. “Whatever it is, I’ll be here for you.”

Shiro relished in Keith’s touch. He knew Keith wouldn’t care about his DNA. He loved Shiro for Shiro. Like Shiro does Keith.

“Keith, as we know my disease is gone. I’m cured. That’s not all. I’m about half Galra.”

Shiro could see Keith holding back a laugh. “Yea. I know. Allura and my mom too.”

Shiro looked confused. “You know?”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and led him to the couch and straddled him.

“You were in the Altean healing pod. I don’t know how it was missed before by Coran and such. But it stated you were Human and Galra like me. We just decided not to tell you at the time. You had died. And it seemed much. I thought you just didn’t care. Not in denial.”

Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes. Keith was being honest. Sighing, “I just with everything it was nice to deny. But I can’t. I’m not ashamed per se but it’s different. You were born this way and I love you. I was made this way in a test tube.”

“Shiro. I love you for you. And if I’m being honest those little fangs are sexy. I mean they were so sexy and cute tonight. Watching you win each match.”

Shiro chokes. “Cute.”

Keith is smiling devilishly. “Yes, cute. They’re so tiny. The former champion with his tiny fangs.”

Keith makes a chomping motion with his mouth before breaking into a fit if laughter. 

Shiro has half a mind to let Keith fall off from all his laughing. It would only fair.

Keith starts to calm down. “Sorry, but have you seen yourself? You’re a big boy but such tiny fangs.”

Shiro couldn’t stop the pout. Shiro did have self-conscious issues with the clone body. And his boyfriend is making fun of his fangs. 

Shiro turned his head away from Keith. Keith stopped laughing fully. “Hey. Want to know a secret?”

Shiro shrugs. Keith sighs. “Sorry I shouldn’t have laughed but you really are sexy with your fangs. Why do you think I work you up when we are fucking? Your fangs appear and it's hot as fuck.”

“Wait what?”

“Shiro, you know it happens to me. It also happens to you. You aren’t the only one with a fangs kink. I would ride you until the fangs appear because you get a bit more dominating. You get wilder. And I love those fucking moments with you.”

Shiro’s brain malfunction. He never really thought of that. He never thought Keith knew. “Keith. I just have to say. Thank you, baby!”

Keith smiles before kissing Shiro. Shiro’s hands go to Keith’s waist to steady him.

“Takashi, I love you. As you once said to me our DNA doesn’t define us. And I don’t care because you are you. I also love you little fangs.” 

Before Keith went back to kissing Shiro. Shiro felt him nip his lips and Shiro lived the feeling of Keith’s fangs. It made him excited.

Shiro’s hand squeezed hard on Keith’s ass. Keith moved down to Shiro’s neck and Shiro knew Keith riling him up. Kneading Keith’s ass to encourage him he wasn’t disappointed.

“I love you too Keith” Shiro felt his fang was sharper. And Keith kisses him and makes sure to snag his lip on Shiro’s fang. 

Shiro growls and lifts Keith by the hips. Keith's legs wrap around him as Shiro stands. Not knowing which one of them growls, Shiro heads to their bedroom. Not bothering with any lights. The auxiliary lights were enough. 

Placing Keith onto the bed gently with Shiro still on top. Their kisses deepened and Keith waited for Shiro to relax and get comfortable. Once he was sure Shiro was, he rolled them. 

Shiro releases Keith, looking at him with pure bliss. Shiro’s eyes were fully dilated and tinting a bit yellow. Keith considered himself the luckiest man alive. To have Shiro to himself and to be the only person to see him like this was a precious gift.

Keith slowly undid the jacket to reveal a white undershirt. Keith could see Shiro's nipples were already pebbled. Keith made sure to smile revealing one of his fangs. Only he could bring this great man to this level of arousal. No one else was allowed to and Keith would make sure of it. 

Getting Shiro out of his jacket and undershirt was easy. Keith’s eyes feasted on Shiro. Scars and all Shiro was beautiful. His hands went instantly to Shiro’s pecs. He has loved them since he was a cadet. Over the years Keith figured he was demisexual or as he likes to say Shirosexual. 

Massaging the hard pecs and flicking the hardened nipples, Keith didn’t realize he started grinding on Shiro until he felt Shiro’s hands skim his thighs to perch on Keith’s ass. Giving them a squeeze his hand then traveled up lifting Keith’s shirt slowly. Keith stopped playing with Shiro’s pecs to remove his jacket and shirt. Shiro’s hands went back to Keith’s hips.

Sitting up Shiro latched his mouth to Keith’s collarbone. Skimming it with his fangs Shiro felt Keith shutter. Keith kept a slow torturous pace with his grinding on Shiro’s lap. Making sure he got friction on Shiro’s stomach for himself. 

Keith always found it sexy when they would grind each other with their pants still on. Even if it may have been a bit uncomfortable keeping their erections clothed. The friction was just too good.

Shiro grips his hips tighter and starts at a faster pace. Eyes bleeding more yellow and fangs fully out. Keith let this pace happen while losing control. They both release at the same time.

Keith collapses onto Shiro's chest. Both breathing heavily. Shiro’s human hand starts stoking through Keith’s hair just how he likes it. Starting to purr Keith looks up to Shiro to give him a light kiss.

They know they should finish stripping and take a shower but both of them were content just laying there.

  
  



End file.
